1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer graphics method, and more particularly to a leaping iterative composition method of a complicated graphic applicable for generating a complicated object structure with a simple geometric object through iteration and generating the complicated graphic by use of leaping iteration of the object structure.
2. Related Art
Scenes in the nature change a lot and seem to have an unpredictable change trend. For example, clouds in the sky, mountains rising and falling, meandering running water, and even flowers, grasses and trees in daily life are widely different in shape and structure. Currently, the drawing of these scenes and objects mostly relies on hands or is performed through drawing software such as Photoshop, Illustrator, AutoCAD, and Visio. The forming of a graphic both on a paper by hands and on a computer by the drawing software requires considerable operation time. It is impossible for ordinary people to draw these graphics in an easy, rapid and precise way.
“Fractal geometry” is a geometric concept developed by the mathematician Benoit Mandelbrot in 1970s. “Fractal” covers irregular line segments or graphics. When studying a line segment and graphic composed of fractals, it is easy to find that detail constructions of the fractals have a feature of “self-similarity” despite of complicated and minute structures and zigzag and meandering edges thereof The so-called “self-similarity” refers to a structure repeating feature with a scale-down in level. A quite complicated graphic structure can be composed of smaller and smaller structures reproduced by such iteration. This “fractal” feature exists in scenes such as snowflake crystals and lightening in the sky. Due to an evolution and popularization of computer technologies, currently, this “fractal” feature has been applied in the field of computer drawing for part of the artistic creation. The repeatedly computing capability of a computer is used to draw natural landscapes in a life-like way or to draw a creation image with a complicated structure and resplendent colors. The user can construct mathematical models and several program instructions realizing “fractal” by use of software such as Matlab, Mathematica, and GSP, and draw an “emulated picture” having a complicated but precise structure through a computer by executing these mathematical models or program instructions.
However, the threshold of operating such kind of software is high, and the composition rules of a graphic to be drawn must be analyzed before drawing the graphic. Moreover, when drawing the graphic, a relatively fine graphic can be obtained only after tens (even hundreds) of iterations of a basic geometric object, which is a considerable consumption of computing resources of the computer. When a general computer executes such kind of (fractal) drawing, the insufficient computing capability of the microprocessor often results in a prolonged time for drawing a picture and even causes system down due to overload of computer operation.